She is heroin
by StraightEdgeBroskiPeep
Summary: A drabble of sorts. Kind of Angsty, Red Queen mostly Ruby's musings about a certain someone.
1. Ruby's pov

**A/N: I don't own OUAT if I did, well then Red Queen would be together. This is for my padawan, and also for Javvie. ;) It's just a little something. Enjoy.**

* * *

She walks in every morning. Ruby knows her by the scent, apples. Most times she doesn't even look in her direction. She watches her without really watching her. The woman carries herself with poise, like a viper ready to strike. She is graceful and every movement is controlled. It's beautiful really, but Ruby cannot think about that.

This woman that she watches without even really looking, she has stolen everything from her, but yet Red still watches her. Intently, in a love sick way, she watches from the corner of her eyes. The Queen is brave for even coming here, and yet Ruby knows that if anybody goes for her, goes after her, she'd be there.

She is a love sick dog in front of the master. Just like every other morning when the woman walks in at precisely 9:05 she knows what she wants even before she orders it. She has long since stopped smelling like the lovers she picks up. Ruby knows this, she can smell it. Ruby forces a look of neutrality, she still works at the diner although she knows who she is. She is Red, and Regina is not the mayor but the Queen. They are on different sides.

They are not fated to be together

Ruby loves her regardless. She knows the woman will stab her in the back, but Ruby needs her. She needs to see that smile that crosses Regina's face when Henry hugs her. She needs to see that look in her eye, when something finally goes right.

They have both loved, and they have both lost

Fate sucks.

Ruby needs her. She sets the coffee down, and for just the slightest of seconds the woman who opposes her in the other land smiles. It is a quick smile, meant only for her, for nobody else to know.

She will remember it, she will always remember it. She doesn't get these smiles often. She lives for them. She is love sick, she is love drunk. This will last her for a while. It will buzz inside her. It will keep her whole.

At 9:30 the other woman leaves and when she does the light seems to go with her. It is ironic, a woman who brings the darkness only gives light to Ruby.

Ruby is broken. She watches her go, and knows her mind will be unfocused.

Tonight she will go to her house, will kiss her until she can't breathe and then for a few hours, she will lay in Regina's arms. It is heart breaking when she leaves. She stills the light, she addicts her, and then she is gone along with Ruby's happiness.

She looks at the clock. "Only four more hours to go"

She says it in a sigh, she is desperate and she is hungry.

Ruby fights fate like she fought for Quinn and Peter. She fights and then when she finally dies in this land, she hopes and she prays that Regina will be there.

She is heroin. She is need, lust, want and desire wrapped into one.

Ruby needs her, like a heart needs a beat. Because without Regina, Ruby has no heartbeat.


	2. Regina's POV

**A/N: Somebody suggested I do Regina's point of view to this, so I did. It's kind of angsty, well a lot actually. Regina is a messed up person her mind is confused and yet this is how she is. Sorry if it's a little out there. Please review I'd love to hear what you have to say.**

**-Becca**

* * *

Regina watches Ruby, she doesn't understand. The Queen sees herself unable to love, sees herself as broken and yet the wolf lies by her side and does not forsake her. They are not to be together and yet they still find each other drawn together. They are together and it is confusing. It is a mess of blurred lines, broken promises that they both make but they both know they could never keep.

Ruby is heroin to Regina, the Queen finds herself needing more and more of her. It's a drug that she can't get over. They can't be open in their relationship. They are fire and gasoline, Regina belongs to darkness and her wolf belongs to the light. Regina has asked the wolf many times before about why they stay by each other, why they seem to fit so well together.

Those conversations late at night, when they hold hands and watch the fire burn the wood. Those conversations are always the ones Regina treasures and hates the most. She treasures the way Ruby's voice fills the air, telling her stories, filling her with hope. She hates them because sometimes those word dig into her skin, those words cut at her and she finally seems to realize how badly this is hurting both of them. It tears them apart inside. One has loyalty to the good; one has loyalty to the bad. They are both broke in their own ways, and yet they need each other. Surely it will not end well; it will only leave them both broken. No matter how many times they try, it is going to end badly.

Regina slowly runs a hand through Ruby's hair. She listens to her talk about her day, about the battle inside of her for good and for evil. The wolf is a hunter, the wolf fights for things the wolf cannot have and yet Regina stays by her side. Regina tries to calm the inner wolf, and Regina knows that as long as she is around they will be able to help each other. Their relationship is dysfunctional, it's not healthy. It is chaos, but they need each other. They are different and yet they are so alike.

Regina is scared to love, and yet she loves her. She loves her more every single day. Regina is scared, she is a coward. She has always been a coward, the courage inside of her does not roar, sometime she find courage in saying that she will just try again some other day. Truly Regina loves her, and she cherishes the days where she can just hold her love in her arms, where it is just the misunderstood Queen and the broken wolf.


End file.
